Laugh it off
by KlutzyKlepto13
Summary: A Tratie story...sort of. Just some fluff. Travis may seem a bit OOC, but it's for a reason. Might continue with multiple one shots, or might just leave it as is. Not sure yet. Peace, love, review! oh...and enjoy!
1. The Wall:Part 1

"STOP IT!" Of course…Percy Jackson always came to the rescue. The peace-maker, mediator, middle man, Mr. Perfect! HA! Perfect my butt. A _perfect _person doesn't abandon the camp for the school year and then come hopping back in with news that another camper has died, the war is getting closer, and the Andromeda mission didn't even work! Luke…erm…Kronos was _still _out there. He had no understanding. He doesn't care at all about anay of us. It's all about him! He took a trip to the underworld to save his _mommy _and to clear up his theft records with Zeus. Who cares? So, you are accused of stealing something. Woopdy doo! Story of my life. All the while he is on his little "quest" with his "pals", my brother, Luke, is having mixed feelings of whether he even belongs at camp!

"What are you guys doing?" What does it LOOK like they're doing? They are standing on their tiptows, both fully armed, screaming at each other! Oh no, Jackson. They're not arguing…they're trading Barbie dolls and discussing how great it would be if Barbie and Ken could blink. Gods, he's so stupid! No wonder your nickname is Seaweed Brain. How he could land a girl as great and smart and pretty as Annabeth is beyond my comprehension.

Clarisse slowly turned her head towards Jackson. Her eyes had a fierce fire in them that I could tell was just beginning to grow with all of Michael's yelling. "Tell Michael not to be a selfish jerk!"

"Oh, that's perfect coming from you!", Michael screamed in fury with a big sneer. Right on, Mike! Sarcasm, baby. Oh yeah!

"The only reason I'm here is to support Silena! Otherwise I'd be back in my cabin." Way to jump on the sympathy bus, there, Clarisse. That'll make Silena feel better. Uh huh. Right after she results to becoming a hobo, Percy becomes president, and Connor gets the Einstein award. Yeah, suuuure.

"What are you talking about?" I. Am. Going. To. Smack. Him. Stupid, stupid Percy. He just didn't know when to shut up, did he? If he wants to know so badly, then he can figure it out himself! Ugh. He's not the only one who has problems. Does he ever think about that? Of course not. It's only about him. Son of the Sea God. The kid of the GREAT PROPHECY! Just look around, Jackson. Do you see a Cabin One counselor? NO! Why? Because she joined the hunters to forget about her problems back here at camp!

Cabin 4 is Katie Gardner. Oh gosh. I'm not blushing, I'm not blushing, I'm not blushing. I do NOT like her. Uh uh! NO way. Okay…so maybe an eensy weensy teeny tiny crush. But, that's beside the point. Her dad just committed suicide! Suicide! Does Percy think that's easy to put up with?

Clarisse is Ares. Just look at her. She is having to lead her whole cabin against Apollo over some stupid chariot. They might even _fight _over it! People could be KILLED! Do we really need that right before a huge war?

Cabin 6 is Annabeth. Her best friend is the moron Jackson. It's so freaking obvious that she likes him, but he's so freaking stupid and oblivious to even notice. So, she just gives up. She has had the weight of knowing the Great Prophecy on her shoulders for five years, now! Five years of knowing how it would end for her crush and best friend. Tough stuff.

Apollo, Cabin 7, just lost their cabin leader. Now they have a new one _and _they are in an ongoing argument with Ares cabin. Ares isn't exactly easy to argue with!

The hunters are who knows where having to fight with out a leader because Artemis was sent to help defeat Typhon.

Hephaestus just lost their leader too. Beckendorf. Man, he was one of my closest friends. And now…gone. Because of my brother. Luke.

Aphrodite is Cabin 10 with Silena as their leader. She just lost her boyfriend, and she's been acting strange lately. It can't be easy for her cabin to have an emotional wreck as a counselor.

Then, there's my cabin. Cabin 11. Hermes. I co-counsel with my brother, Connor. Luke was our _brother!_ God, I miss him. The _old_ Luke. Not this titan possessed monster that he has become. Man, he was our idle! So many of our siblings have gone and joined Luke and his army. Our cabin once had over 40 kids in it. Now…there are 14 of us plus the unclaimed kids, who probably won't be around much longer until they also join Luke.

Cabin 12, Dionysus. Only has one kid. Pollux. Poor guy. His twin was killed with him standing there. He saw him killed! And now he has a drunken dad. That's it. No mom. She went crazy. Just a god of wine for a father.

We are _all _ fighting our own battle. But, we don't wanna admit it. Some show it more than others. Me? Well, my philosophy is that if you acknowledge that the pain is there, it gets worse. And you cannot under any circumstances _show _your weaknesses. Uh uh! No way. So, I just laugh it off.

"Clarisse has refused to speak to any of us, until her-um-issue is resolved.", Pollux said, a bit uncomfortably.

"It's been wonderful.", I said wistfully. Laugh it off. Don't let anyone see. I earned a few snickers and giggles. Bingo! Every laugh, chuckle, snicker, smirk, giggle, guffaw, anything is one point for me. It's almost a game. Every point I earn is like a brick. They just keep stacking up around me until I have a wall. A shield. A mask. Protection. You can't see past the wall. Only what's on the outside, and what caused that wall. Laughs, happiness, fun, a better time…the old days. When I show my emotions, the wall falls down. I just have to build a new one, then, until the first wall is forgotten. It's a routine, sort of.

"What issue?", Percy asked…once again. Someone just freakin' answer him! He won't shut up until someone explains, obviously. I'm not saying anything. I'll just blow up at him.

Once again ignoring him though, Clarisse turned to Chiron. "You're in charge, right? Does my cabin get what we want or not?"

Chiron looked rather nervous, when he answered calmly."My dear, as I've already explained, Michael is correct. Apollo's cabin has the best claim. Besides, we have more important matters-"

That set Clarisse off. Another argument erupted, ending with Clarisse stopping out.

"Good riddance", Michael sneered.

"Are you kidding me? This is a disaster!", Cutie-I mean Katie cried.

"She can't be serious!...Can she?", I asked hopefully.

More chatter went on until Percy brought out a small piece of paper.

"Now," Chiron started. "If you please, counselors. Percy has brought something I think you should hear. Percy- the Great Prophecy.

I zoned out during his reading. I didn't want to take part in his stupid future. Suddenly, I heard a loud, "No." It was Percy…of course. And, boy, was he angry. "I don't need time. If I die, I die. I can't worry about that, right?" I rolled my eyes. Mr. Brave and Courageous. I huffed impatiently. Katie caught my eye and looked at me funny. One brick fell from my wall.

"Let's move on." Percy continued. "We've got other problems. We've got a spy."

"A spy?", Michael Yew scowled.

Percy then proceeded to tell what happened on the Andromeda mission. In the middle of it, Silena started to cry, receiving a comforting arm from Annabeth.

"Well,", my brother, Connor, started. "we've suspected there might be a spy for years, right? Somebody kept passing information to Luke-like the location of the Golden Fleece a couple of years ago. It must be somebody who knew him well." He then glanced at Annabeth. Uh oh. He's in deep poo, now. I looked around. No body had seen him, though, it appeared. Then, someone took on a furious face. No one had seen, besides-

"Yes. Like one of Luke's siblings."

Katie.

" What makes you think it was us?", Connor pitched in.

"What makes you think it was Annabeth?", Katie retorted.

"Woah, woah, woah. I never said that!", Connor yelled, defensively.

"Maybe not…but you implied it!"

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"Exactly…no one.", I screamed back. Her eyes took on a dangerous light. She turned away from Connor and turned towards me.

"You listen here, Travis. I understand that you're going through something. We all are. But,if you wish to not be suspected for being a traitor then maybe you shouldn't prance around the camp putting CHOCOLATE BUNNIES ON CABIN ROOFS!", she screamed with fury.

"Oh…so that's what all this is about!", I laughed menacingly. "Now it's my turn, Gardner. We all have our ways of hiding our feelings." A little voice in my head was telling me to stop talking. But my wall was already crumbling. I wasn't gonna stop now. "Some people put on make-up to make themselves feel prettier, some people build stuff to make themselves feel useful. You and you're siblings. Grow and plant stuff. Flowers, strawberries, grass, you know what I mean. It gets your mind off of things, right? Yeah…well, my way is different, too. I make people laugh. I have fun. I live life to the fullest…because chances are that in a week…it will be over. Gone. Ka-plop. I don't blame you for thinking that it was us that were the traitors. It makes sense. Luke was our pal, our buddy, our role model…our brother. But, that's over! As far as I'm concerned…Luke is dead! He died the day he left camp. The heartless cruel beast that we are preparing to fight is not my brother. My brother is gone! Okay? Gone.

Silena looked up…tears running down her face. "STOP!" She banged the table, knocking over her hot chocolate and sending a ping-pong ball bouncing to the floor then rolling away. More conversation started up…discussing more things. I got up and left without another word. I couldn't take this anymore.

Once I got out of the big house, I kept running. I ended up at the lake. I sat on the dock for a few moments…my feet dangling over the water. Before I knew what was happening, tears were running down my face. These past few years had been so hard…

I come to camp, and love it. Then, Luke starts having dreams from Kronos. Then, he leaves. The next time I hear about him, he tried to kill Percy. I didn't believe it at first, but I quickly understood. A few months later, my mom died. No one knows how. Natural causes, the doctors say. She was 37. What is a natural death for that age? Then, word of Thalia's tree starts to spread around. It's been poisoned. Another quest is given…yet to the same stinkin' people. They recover the Fleece. Thalia is suddenly alive. Now there are 2 Big 3 kids. The Great Prophecy is now even more of a riddle. Then an extraction team is sent to a private school two retrieve two more demigods. Guess who the extractors are? Yup…once again, Percy and Annabeth. This time, though, Thalia tags along. The 2 new kids are kids of Hades. The Great Prophecy just gets better and better. We start training for battle. Thalia joins the hunters. One of the new kids is killed on a quest…oh yeah. Guess who else is on the quest. Percy and Grover along with a huntress who was super hot and the new girl. The huntress also dies. They go to rescue Lady Artemis and Annabeth who happen to be taking turns holding up the sky thanks to my dear brother, Luke. Then, he is supposedly killed. But Annabeth says that he isn't. I don't know who to believe. The next year…a mortal comes into play. A girl named Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She can see through the mist. And she helps Percy and Annabeth and Grover and Tyson through the Labyrinth. A battle ensues. Chriz Rodriguez, an old brother of mine shows up. He's gone mad. But, Dionysus cures him. Things are looking up again. But then…The Andromeda mission goes wrong…! And now here we are…

Every tear that fell was another brick from my wall. I was completely defenseless. That's why when an arm came around me, I didn't flinch or push it away. I just sat still letting my tears fall. This went on for about ten minutes. Then after I felt better, I wiped at my eyes and looked over to see that my comforter was suprisingly the last person I expected. I thought it would be an Aphrodite girl, or my brother, or a nymph. But, no…it was-it was…

Katie Gardner.

I was shocked.

"K-ka-katie?", I asked confused.

She looked at me and felt her face go red. She quickly removed her arm from around my shoulder and looked away, embarassed. "Sorry…", she whispered.

"Don't be. Actually, thanks. I needed that.", I replied with a small smile.

She looked at me with a grin. "I just felt bad for what I said in there. I didn't mean it. I was just at a breaking point…as I see you are." We both chuckled. "I saw you run out and felt bad. I've never seen you like this."

"Not many people have. I just needed to let it out."

"I understand completely. It's just that you are usually so cocky and funny and witty. Never sensitive and to yourself."

"I know. And I'm sorry you had to see me like this. I probably look pretty stupid right now…huh?"

"No, no, no. It's fine. I like you better like this." Was that a blush I saw creeping towards her cheeks?

I chuckled. "Uh…thanks." I didn't know what else to say.

There was a long moment of silence, before her eyes widened. "Look! Hurry. Right there. See it?"

"See what?"

"Out there!"

"I don't see it."

She scooted a bit closer to me and put one hand on each of my cheeks as she directed my head to where the magnificent creature was. A hippocampus jumping in and out of the water.

"Whoa…it's beautiful." I turned towards her. The problem was, though, that her hands were still on my cheeks. I took in her features. She had amber colored eyes and chocolate colored hair. She also had a small sprinkle of freckles across her nose. "You're not so bad either, y'know."

She blushed and started to remove her hands from my face, but I quickly grabbed them and put them back, leaving mine on top of hers. She smiled. "Right back at you, Stoll."

Now, it was my turn to smile. Before I knew what I was doing, I started to lean in. Katie mirrored me. Within an instant, our lips met. She removed her hands from my face and instead wrapped them around my neck. I did the same. When we finally broke off for air, we were both laughing.

"Who would've thought…you and me, Gardner."

"Does this mean that…I mean- It's just that…You-Me…huh?"

"Katie? Will you be my girlfriend?"

A big smile was now plastered on her face. But, then she looked at me in mock thinking."Well….I'd have to think about it. Hmm? Let's see. I need reasons."

"Because, you're the most beautiful girl at camp."

"Okay…that could work. Anything else?"

"Because, you saw me for me, and still like me."

"Yes, yes. Sounds good so far. Next?"

"Because, even though I'm the thief here, you are the one who stole my heart."

She grinned real big. "Oh, come here, Stoll." She gave me a big hug. "Corny as ever…"

"Get used to it, Gardner." I then gave a quick peck on the cheek. Okay…okay. So, it was more than a peck, and it wasn't on the cheek. But, if I was ever asked later, I'd just laugh it of…cuz that's what I do best.

**A/N Was it ok? Just an idea that popped into my head when I was TLO. I just love Tratie, but I wanted something different. I might make this a series of one shots, or just leave it as it is. Tell me what you think! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Peace, Love, Review!**

**~Klepto~**


	2. The Wall: Part 2

A/N I wanted to thank both Percabeth 17 and Tratieluvr14 for either favoriting me or this story. Y'all rock. Also, an even BIGGER thanks to, once again, Tratieluvr14 for reviewing. And then…my noble prize goes to Stollrocks99. She gave me the idea for this chapter. Thanks so much. I love all of you guys to the moon and back! Hope you enjoy!

"Y'know…Connor's lucky to have you for a brother."

"Yeah, I guess he is….oh snapperdoodle!" I quickly hopped up from my place on the dock.

Katie looked up at me startled. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

This was not good. Not good at all! "Katie? What was going on right before I ran out of the war council?"

"Uhh…you, me, and Connor we're screaming at each other…"

"EXACTLY! So…do you think that he's gonna like it when he figures out that we are DATING?"

"Oh. Yeah…that could definitely pose a problem."

"Uh huh. How do you think he will react when he figures it out?"

"Ummm…"

"AHA! That's just it!"

"Huh? My 'Ummm…' led to a great idea?"

"No, no, no. He just cant figure it out. It has to be a secret."

"Travis…"

"I know, I know. It'll be hard. And wrong not to tell my own brother, but I think that it's for the best."

"I don't know Travis. Someone's gonna accidentally spill the beans. Y'know…someone like my sister…Tacy. She's sooooo nosy. And…she secretly like's Connor. So…just think. Tacy coincidentally passes Connor by and coincidentally bumps into him falling coincidentally on top of him. He shoves her off and irritatingly snarls, 'Watch where you're going.' Tacy then proceeds to explain that HE should be the one watching out. He'll be confused and demand her to explain. Then, she will let it all out that he is so oblivious to see that his own brother is dating his enemy. And there you have it. An even angrier Connor than we have IF we tell him."

Darn it. She was , an imaginary lightbulb went off over my head. Yes, my friends, just because I'm a son of Hermes doesn't mean that I'm stupid….most of the time. But, as my idea was being formed, an obstacle popped up. Katie wouldn't be happy. "Ummm…Katie. I know that you won't like this, but it could work. We can't tell _anyone_."

She looked at me dumb-founded. No the reaction I expected. Then…she started laughing. "Hahaha. You're funny, Travis. _Too _funny. You are quite the kidder." Her smile slowly faltered, though as she saw my serious expression. "You're not kidding are you?"

I shook my head slowly.

"Oh gods. No way, Travis. Uh uh! Not going there. A _secret relationship?_ I don't think so."

"But, Katie…"

"No."

Pretty please with-"

"I _said_ no."

"Oh, come on. It's only because you lov-"

"Shut up, Stoll! I already made my mind up!"

"Look at us. We haven't been dating 1 whole hour yet, and we already had our first argument."

"Yeah, well. What do you expexct? We're freaking Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll. Did you think that the picture would draw itself? No one would expect us to be dating, not even-"

"OMIGOSH! Y'all are dating? That is soooo CUTE! It's fate. I always knew that my patience would pay off. Y'all are _finally_ together! EEEEEPPP! My sister would be so proud…GASP! I have to tell my siblings!"

I groaned as I turned towards the talking bush. "Jaryn! Come on out. We know it's you!"

She slowly slipped out of her hiding place, before doing a little jig. Katie and I both looked at her with confusion.

"It's my love dance.", she quickly explained. Only a daughter of Aphrodite. I didn't even have to look at Katie to know that she'd be rolling her eyes, right about now.

"Jaryn? Please…don't tell your siblings! We're trying to keep this relationship under wraps for a don't tell…for me?" I gave her my award winning smile and a wink.

She blushed deeply. "Well…okay." She then pranced off towards her cabin, to no doubt redo her make up.

"What the hello kitty was that?", Katie asked angrily as she whacked me on the arm.

"OW! What was what?", I asked dumb-founded.

She put on this fakey smile and started batting her eyelashes really obviously. Then in a high pitched voice, said, "Please don't tell….for me?" Her smile got even bigger, if possible, and she gave a huge wink that scrunched up half of her face.

I had to try hard not to laugh. "Come on. I did NOT look like that. Besides…it worked, right?"

She huffed hair out of her face and turned away.

"Look. I'm sorry, okay? Come on. Dinner's about to start. Let's go back to our cabins and freshen up. Im sure the war counsel is over by now anyways."

Katie stood up reluctantly. "Fine…" She started to walk off.

"What? No goodbye kiss?" I gasped, mockingly.

She immediately turned back around. A small smile played on her face. "Nope…" Then, she turned back around and strutted off. My jaw dropped. No one says no to Travis Stoll. I shook it off. Oh well…first time for everything, huh?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Page break)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Scrub a dub, dub, three men in a tub…_woah, woah, woah. Who makes these songs? 3 men in a tube? One tub? Ewwww! I really gotta learn no to sing in the shower. I just gotta take the shower, dry off, wrap the towel around me, walk out of the bathrooms, and run into Connor…

Wait…

RUN INTO CONNOR? Nope…that's not part of the plan.

Not just normal Connor, either. Oh no….angry Connor. And angry Connor is _not_ someone you want to run into wearing only a towel (I didn't mean it that way…get your head out of the gutter)! His arms were crossed as he blocked my path.

"So, _Travis"_, the way he hissed my name made me flinch. "When did you plan on telling me your little surprise? Huh?"

Cracker jacks and snapper packs!

Show no sign of fear. He can smell it on you. Just laugh it off. "I don't know w-wh-what you're t-ttalking

ab-about, dearest brother of mine who I love very much. Wanna head to dinner with me? I

I gotta get some clothes on first though, That is unless you want me going like this, but you'll have a bunch of swooning girls, let me teel you." My chuckles faltered when I saw Connor's face.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. Katie Gardner. Ring a bell?"

A/N2: Yeah, I know. Pretty short…but, hey! It's something. Thanks again everyone for the reviews! Please keep 'em coming. My goal right now is 10! Love y'all. Ideas are welcome!

Peace, love, review!

~Klepto~


End file.
